No Shepard Without Vakarian
by davidfuentes117
Summary: This story will focus on male Shepard and Garrus mostly due to their close bromance but it may become something more as they fight the collectors and the suicide mission looms ever closer... may contain YAOI and some combat scenes
1. Chapter 1- The Unexpected

Commander Shepard walked through the normandy like any other day and the ship lurched. He immediately sensed something was amiss. Joker spoke on the intercom. "Deploying evasive maneuvers!" commander Shepard ran to put his armor on. And not a moment to soon the hull over head explodes and he uses the emergency ladder. Joker again shouted into the intercom. "MULTIPLE CASUALTIES I REPEAT NAVIGATER PRESS HAS BEEN KILLED WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY A UNKNOWN ENEMY! EVACUATION IS A GO PEOPLE THIS IS NOT A DRILL!". Every ran to the escape pods whilist Commander Shepard time to take out the flames from the engine Garrus saw the commander and went to go help him. "Shepard!" "Garrus leave I need you to go to the escape pods!" "I'm not leaving you commander!" Garrus retorted. The Commanders eyes said it all. "please..." Garrus left with saying another word. "I hope he knows what he is doing..." Garrus worried alot about the commander. He jumped into the escape pod and that was the last time he has seen Commander Shepard. Joker still trying to save the ship. "we have to go Joker!" "now I have to save the ship!" "joker she's gone now Going down with her won't make difference" Joker look at the screen and was hesitant. "fine" as a commander carried Joker to escape pod the worst happen. He threw joker in there and a major explosion happened and he shut the escape pod door and the commander was thrown into the empty void and all he saw was a orange laser and another explosion he thought that a piece of debris would hit him but it didn't it hit his oxygen pipe instead causing him to suffocate in space and all who saw him die was Garrus and joker.

The death of the commander hit Garrus the most...


	2. Chapter 2-Desperation

"We have to save the commander" "I know..."

Commander Shepard woke up with a start he was back on the Normandy after Project Lazarus. The Illusive Man told him to find professor Mordin Solus. He had the dossier in his hands but Shepard yearned for Garrus Vakarian they have been through alot together and Sheppard always felt safe with him for reasons he did not know why...unfortunately the illusive Man did not know his whereabouts much to Shepards disappointment nonetheless he had two dossiers in his hand. He was on Omega so he could get Archangel and the professor! Two birds with one stone!

As the commander departed to Omega he has one thing on his mind to find Archangel.

He went inside the club of Omega and went upstairs to talk to who looked like the boss of this fine establishment *sarcasm*. "Aria T'loak?" "yeah that's me" "do you know anyone by the name of archangel?" "yeah I do". Aria than said "he has killed alot of the blood pack and the blue sun's he is very excellent in long range attacks that's why they are bringing them back dozens of dead bodies." "Do you know where I can find him?" the commander said. "he's in over there sign up to fight against him like everyone else has and see if he realizes your a friend before he shoots you" "Thanks Aria" "Anytime Shepard"

Shepard walked up to the recruitment line and he saw a kid no less then 14. Shepard forgot his only squadmates where there Jacob and Miranda. Shepard hasn't trusted them yet but it was all he had. "Commander that kid looks awfully young" Miranda than said " if he can handle buying that gun than its his life not ours... " Shepard walked up to the minor and disabled his hand gun and took the thermal clip out. "Hey man watch it!" "listen kid I have seen the bodies they have pulled out if there and I don't want your mom crying over you and if you know what's best for you I suggest you leave" "o-o-o-okay" and he ran

The recruiter spoke "you guys look like decent soldiers and you have firepower go and take the shuttle and get ready to fight we move in 20"

*Shepard took the shuttle to somewhere where he didn't know what to expect*


	3. Chapter 3-The Retrieval

As the commander got off the shuttle he saw many people that looked like him in firepower and they had decent armor...

The blood packs and the blue suns. They were dangerous Shepard made a mental note to be especially careful around them when I came to retrieving Archangel. His crew continued to the gates of where Archangel was 3 more minutes and he would either see Archangel or he would see the bullet that would spell his demise...

The officer spoke "okay are you ready get ready to kill Archangel if the job is done you will earn your credits". The commander saw a mech of considerable size. The mechanic told him the bullets would rip anyone to shreds including Archangel. Shepard figured he would slow them down...

He used the electronic tool and put it towards the mechanic's neck he screamed and then fell with a satisfying *thud*. With the mechanic immobilized he couldn't repair the mech! That should slow them down...

"MOVE IT MOVE IT! STAY IN ONE PLACE! OR YOU WELL GET YOUR DAMN HEAD BLOWN OFF!"

the commander ran towards the barricade "Jacob Miranda on me!" "got it Shepard!" "well do" the commander saw many people die in a matter of seconds. *sniper fire* *Poochoo* "Argh!" The commander was shot "shields down!" "Jacob Miranda cover fire!" "on it!" "alright!"

The commander zig zagged and with his adrenaline rush he moved quickly plus the added benefit of the Cerberus cybernetics. And in no time he knew he would have to take out the blood pack. "commander look a explosive canister I can use my biotics to explode it!" Miranda pointed out. "Do it Miranda!"

*Boom* 6 blood pack mercs died

"HEY THEY ARE ON ARCHANGEL GET THEM!" "Miranda biotics!" "Jacob use warp!" with their biotics Miranda lifted up a merc and slammed him and Jacob created a warp in which absorbs people around it flying around in the air. Commander Shepard threw a grenade and finished them off...

They reached the stairs and saw archangel take out the last merc. "Jacob and Miranda see if there are any one left!" and they left.

"Archangel?" the commander asked

*Archangel proceeds to take off his helmet


	4. Chapter 4-Worst Possible Scenario

"G-g-garrus?" there stood the smiling Turian. Shepard ran up and gave Garrus the biggest hug he has ever received. "I missed you Garrus..." "I can see that commander I have missed you too..." Shepard slowly nuzzled his head Into Garrus and realized what he was doing and backed away quickly. "sorry I..." "Don't worry about it". "It's great to see you again Garrus I'm glad I have you back" "likewise Shepard"

They heard a faint rustling downstairs

*kssh* "commander Shepard it's Miranda there are multiple enemies downstairs we will try to hold them off as long as we can!" "okay Miranda on my way" "commander?" Garrus said. "there are doors down there you can close do that so we won't get flanked!" "okay Garrus on my way!"

He ran down the hallway and grabbed medi-gel for his wounds while running he passed Jacob. "Jacob I need you to assist Archangel and provide cover fire." "on it shepard."

There he saw the door open he fired. They didn't even see it coming. Haha wait is that a grenad-. *Boom* the commander went flying *beep beep* "my shields!" "Damn..." he fired and killed three vorcha he threw a grenade and killed the rest he has sealed the door. Now to Check on Garrus!

Garrus P.O.V

"there are to many for me to snipe alone Jacob use your biotics to make a warp!" "OK Archangel!" *whoosh* *pew pew* "easy pickings!" "nice job Jacob!" oh no...

Shepard P.O.V

There he saw the huge Mech it was damaged the mechanic didn't finish fixing it but it could still fly. He saw it firing it up he tried to move but a krogan used his biotics and he could not move... "SHEPARD!" Garrus dived and took the shot he laid there motion less... The krogan yelled "haha I killed your boyfriend!" commander Shepard felt his blood boil... "YOU BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!". before the krogan knew it his gun was shot out of his hand and the commander tackled him down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5-The Battle

Shepard and the krogan fell down the stairs in a tumble. Shepard landed on top of the krogan and punched his face. "BITCH!" *punch*. The krogan easily kicked the smaller human off. *kick* *goes flying* "ARGH" *beep beep* "my shields!" the krogan easily swiped his arm and hit the commander in the midsection. "AUGH" with the commander withering in pain and blood forms on the side of his lip the krogan laughed "HAHA the great commander Shepard-" "how does he know my name" the commander thought. "The krogan continued yelling. "Look at you withering on the floor like a maggot not only that but I killed your precious friend, or should I say boyfriend?"

Not far from them the commander saw Miranda and Jacob fighting the mech there he saw Garrus looking at him those eyes… he had to fight. He tried to get up but every muscle in his body ached. "Why do you persist to long after your own defeat…"Shepard glared at him with hate. "Come then warrior have your resolution" as soon as Shepard tried to throw a punch the krogan grabbed his arm and swung him on his back onto the cold metal floor. *crack* "AAAAARRGRHH" the commander never knew pain like this *krogan grabs him by the neck*

"So misguided… humanity's impressment is a kindness…" *throws Shepard across the room hits a glass table and shatters beneath him*

*cough* "In that case you won't mind if we return the favor" there stood a severely injured Garrus bleeding from his face wound and chest…

"Your compassion for mankind is misplaced" The krogan bellowed

"I'm not doing this for mankind"


	6. Chapter 6-The Turning Point

Garrus lunged after the krogan and they were even in size and height. Garrus had a plan he wanted to give Shepard time to run away even if it meant his death so be it he had to be strong for Shepard…

"ARRGH" the angry krogan shouted Garrus fought to counter as soon as the krogan went for a punch Garrus used his both hands to flip the krogan on his backside. "My my look at you looks like the krogan military is inferior to the turians" the krogan quickly spun on the floor sweeped Garrus on his legs which caused him to fall. "SHIT!" The krogan lifted Garrus up and put his finger in his wounds "ARGH AHHHH"

"That's right squirm turian" and he threw Garrus across the room where he fell next to Shepard. His breathing was raspy

"HAHAHAHA" "BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE UNDER MY FOOT BEGGING FOR MERCY!"

"No…." "I won't give up…" Shepard got up… and ran toward the turian he wasn't breathing and he couldn't feel a heartbeat….

"No *sob*" "please no…." "AHHHHH IM GOING TO KILL YOU" he ran towards the krogan and he was about to throw a punch and then

*pa-choo* Shepard looked down and he has been shot… he was bleeding massively but… he still walked… he charged at the krogan and head butted him the krogan recoiled in pain and then Shepard grabbed his arm and bent it backwards *crack* "ARGH" Shepard then grabbed the krogans head and formed his hand it was open then he karate chopped the krogan neck. "ARGH!" the krogan are known for amazing feats of pain tolerance.

The krogan grabbed Shepard by neck and punched him in the face Shepard had a broken nose and the krogan pulled his gun out

"This gun will be the last thing you see but first look at your boyfriend" the krogan turned him around and there was Garrus limp and lifeless "you have failed everyone around you and you call yourself a commander" "you are a failure"

"I don't think so" the commander had an active grenade in his hand…

"WHAT THE- KABOOM!


	7. Chapter 7-Losing More Then A Friend

Commander Shepard heard a very high pitched noise as he felt his number body hit the floor he was lucky to be alive and he was in immense pain and very near death and the first thing on his mind was to see Garrus and he crawled to him but he fainted...

*beep beep beep*

The commander woke up and he realized he was aboard the Normandy sick bay. He heard the steady beeping of his EKG and in the next bed there was Garrus with his EKG going beserk.

The commander ripped put his IV out and walked to Garrus and he could barely walk but he managed to walk to and asked "what's wrong with him?!"

"he suffered serious internal bleeding and I stopped the bleeding now he is having seizures I'm doing my best!"

As soon as the doctor said that the commander Shepard heard the worst sound imaginable...

*flatline*

"I'm sorry commander I did what I can and it wasn't enough..."

The commander walked out of the sick bay and retreated to the captains quarters...

He didn't say a word to anyone it didn't feel real watching the doctor put the white sheet over his best friend Garrus Vakarian...

He sat on his bed in silent anguish... Then the tears came...

I loved you Garrus Vakarian...

*play the song "OST 2 track 5 eren emerges" for effect please*


	8. Chapter 8-Grieving For Garrus

There the commander stood crying thinking of all the good times he had with Garrus. When they celebrated his birthday with him how they laughed together and told each other how they will save the galaxy together… and now he is gone forever….

In the sick bay also mourned the death of Garrus she also had a close connection with everyone aboard the Normandy. "Why didn't I try harder to save Garrus the commander must be in terrible physiological pain right now…."

While Commander Shepard was mourning the ships A.I turned on and said "I have heard about the loss of Garrus…I'm sorry Shepard. The illusive man would like to speak with you."

As commander Shepard waked to the conference room with a heavy heart he walk into the panel to see the illusive man.

"Shepard I have heard about the recent loss of one of your former squadmates I'm sure you're very sad but remember the collectors are coming and we have to be ready I presume this won't affect the mission?

"No sir I just need some time…"

"That's understandable… I wish you the best Shepard and I'm sorry for your loss…"

And with that the commander walked out of the conference room and receded back into his room and cried a bit more….

Later that day everyone on the Normandy heard about garrus's death… Shepard knelt down and put the picture of the turian on the memorial wall of fallen soldiers… the commander let put a tearful speech

"Garrus wasn't just a friend he was a guardian for me and everyone here he died so we could have a chance to fight for earth he didn't care that we were a different race he meant the world to me and now that he is gone there will be empty space in my life …OUR lives without him"

*a single teardrop falls from his eye*


	9. Chapter 9-Awakening

went straight to the sick bay after the mourning of Garrus she went to the computer and out of nowhere….

*gasp*

Garrus felt so damn cold and he could barely move after all his body was going into rigor mortis because technically we was dead… he struggled for air and quickly came to see what caused the turian to wake from his death.

"You-I-you were dead!" "How could this be…?" Garrus then spoke… "I died?" "Yes you did…"

"How did I die? "

"When you and the commander were fighting that krogan. Then you got shot in the neck by the mech I was very surprised when you lived through that nonetheless when you got up and tried to save Shepard from the krogan that final blow killed you… when he threw you"

"Then what? I could have sworn I heard an explosion"

"The commander killed the krogan by detonating the grenade he had in his hand he was gravely injured but thanks to his cybernetics he survived"

Garrus thought "cybernetics?"

Chakwas then asked "how are you alive…?"

Garrus answered her and said "when turians are close to death our bodies stiff themselves up and preserve our vital functions like when… how do you say it…. Right! It's like the equivalent of a human comatose but a turians heart stops."

Chakwas then proceeded to a face palm "how could I forget we studied this in medical school so we know not to classify turians dead until 1 day and I told the commander you died…

"Shepard thinks I died?"

"So does everyone on the Normandy I am the first to see you well "alive". It's good to have you back Garrus!"

"Thank you for stitching me up and not cremating me or spacing me to my home planet via the air lock *laugh*"

And with that Garrus left the sick bay and was very disturbed by the fact that he died today. He just played it cool in front of doctor so he could ease the tension… first thing first he had to tell his crewmates he wasn't dead.


	10. Chapter 10-The Worst Sound Imaginable

*Gasp* was all Garrus heard when he walked aboard the Normandy they were obviously shocked yet relieved that he hasn't died. What he received from his crewmates were mixed feelings as well as emotions... The comment he got from a teary eyed joker was "Garrus don't ever scare us like again you ass". Garrus laughed and said he won't. Then he walked to the elevator there he saw his candle light vigil... It was absolutely chilling to see his own... This vigil marked his death...he saw his picture, pictures with Shepard, and Shepard's metal after he saved the citidel. Garrus picked it up and it worried him tremendously. "Shepard really thought I died...". He could also see some tears on the floor beneath him..."these are Shepard's tears...oh spirits...". Garrus too felt like wanting to cry. The commander really does care about him. Yet he almost died today and he could have died not knowing. He placed the metal in his hand and clenched it tightly as he made his trip up the elevator and to the commander's private quarters.

*elevator opens*

The light on the commander's door is red... Looks he dosent want to be disturbed? Garrus thought. But before he was getting ready to wait he heard the most horrible sound in the world

*sniffle* *crying* "why did he have to die... " "why didn't I try harder" "it's all my damn fault he's gone you have no one else to blame!" *sniffle sniffle* *uncontrollable sobbing*

Garrus never signed a permission slip to go on this feels trip... His heart ached hearing the commander cry over HIM that sound that was unknown to his ears now it is something he wishes he would never heard of... His commanding officer cry. not because of pain but emotional breakdown. And it worried Garrus. The commander never cried when he saw those countless people die on akuze nor did he cry when he chose Ashley over Kaiden a grueling decision even Garrus said he wouldn't be able to make but now Garrus realized what his death means to the commander... If he dies the commander dies on the inside as well. Garrus felt pangs of guilt hit him. "by the spirits what have I done to him he's still-" *sobbing sounds* crying... Why is it that a human crying makes me feel so sad... I have to end his pointless crying over ME after all I'm still alive... " Garrus proceeded to bypass the doors security before he could EDI popped up "Garrus before you break anything let me just open that for you." *boop* "thank you EDI" "The commander needs some good news right now Garrus and you are that good news I'm happy to assist in anyway because the commander has been exhibiting severe mental problems he has been crying for over a hour."

*EDI blinks away* well... Time to give the commander good news...


	11. Chapter 11- Feelings Announced

As Garrus walked as quietly as he could not making a single sound… he saw the commanders back turned to him and he could see the teardrops on the floor making a barely visible puddle… beside the commander he saw pictures of him. Garrus felt a broken absolutely to his core seeing the commander so heart broken. It was bad enough that he heard him cry now to actually see him. Shepard was sad beyond measure he wished that he should have died instead of Garrus… "If only I died and he lived that's all I want". "That is not necessary commander…"

"Huh?"

There stood the turian the commander cried for… there he was with that smirk across his face. "Garrus?" "Yeah it's me…" "But you died…."

"Well I'm alive so don't cry over me…please" that last please made Garrus choke on his voice as if about to cry. Shepard on impulse hugged him… a gentle embrace to comfort his friend. Garrus returned the hug without any struggle. "I thought I lost you Garrus…" "I'm sorry Shepard that I put you through this…" "Don't be as long as you are here its okay everything will be okay…" they separated the embrace

"When I saw the candle light vigil you placed for me I was so scared knowing that I could have died… and when I saw your metal placed next to my picture I wanted to cry Shepard…knowing that you cared about me to place your metal next to me…"

"My metal is just an object you are my friend Garrus and you are not replaceable but indispensable to me I care a great deal about you… more than anything I was wishing that I would've died instead of you."

"Shepard…. That means a lot to me…Thanks….But why? I don't see you care about the others like you do to me"

"It's because I…. I don't know…."

"Is it _love?_" Garrus asked curiously

"Yes Garrus I…. love you I always have…always will."

"When did you start loving me?"

"When I first laid my eyes upon you… when we were at omega and drank together… I don't know exactly when but I just do… do you feel the same way Garrus?"

Shepard braced himself for bad news but one side of him wanted him to say yes…

"I do too and I have for a while I was scared to show it"

"So was I"

Shepard sat down on his bed… Garrus came in from behind and wrapped his legs around Shepard's.

"Now that we shared our feelings with each other how about…"

"Spend the night?" Shepard asked

"You read my mind…"


End file.
